The present invention relates to an adhesive tape holder, in particular, to a holder for the adaptation of adhesive tape rolls which provide convenient tearing of the tape.
In a conventional type of adhesive tape holder, there is a rotary adhesive tape holder for an adhesive tape roll rotated by a pressing element. The end section of the roll is pressed against a blade portion of the holder which facilitates the tearing of the tape. In fact such an adhesive tape holder provides a convenient tearing of a section of the tape, but the structure for such a holder is rather complicated and the cost of manufacturing is high. Besides, the rotation of the tape roll is only in one direction, if the pressing element is accidentally pressed, an excessive length of tape is withdrawn and it cannot be returned to the original adhesive tape roll. As a result, this section of the tape has to be torn away form the roll and causes a waste of the tape. In addition, when a new roll of tape is to be installed, within the housing, screws must be loosened to remove the cover of the housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adhesive tape holder which has a simple structure and is economic in manufacturing.
If is an object of the present invention to provide an adhesive tape holder which provides a convenient tearing of a section of tape.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adhesive tape holder which facilitates mounting of tape roll within the housing without the loosening of the cover.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an adhesive tape holder which will not withdrawn excessive length of the tape roll.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an adhesive tape holder wherein any excessive length of tape can be restored to the tape roll.